Toronto Comics Anthology Vol. 3
Basic info Black & White, 208 pages, 6" x 9" Funded on Kickstarter Website ~ Facebook Nominated for the 2017 Gene Day Award at The Joe Shuster Awards Description Toronto, city of swords and sorcery. Toronto, the post-apocalyptic wasteland. From condo supervillains to the zombies of Yorkville, from flirty skyscrapers to vampire pigs, this book is a love letter to the city of Toronto. Our home is overflowing with gifted creators, and we want to share the breadth of diverse viewpoints that make Toronto so captivating. We’ve collected 30 stories from 46 local creators, from indie veterans and talented newcomers being published for the first time. Whether you’re a fan of sci-fi and fantasy, true history, slice-of-life, or any shade in between, there’s something in these pages just for you! Stories Karina ''By Simon Phommaneth'' A streetwise girl uses her martial arts skills to chase down a super-powered thief to return her lost property! Snow Blind ''By Howard Wong and Keith Grachow'' A lone soldier's attempt to survive in a post-nuclear winter attracts those looking for hope and those looking for blood! Date with the Majestic Rat ''By Jason Loo'' Danger and romance meet when a hero and his biggest fan go on a date! Just in Time ''By Andrew Gregoire'' Ever have one of those mornings that just goes horribly wrong? Sometimes a regular Toronto commute spirals out of control... The Dark ''By Aaron Feldman and Joshua Rosen'' Two good friends catch up over dinner at O Noir, a restaurant where patrons dine in complete darkness. Though they may not be able to see, they begin to view each other in a completely new light. Ghosts Over Garlic Mashed Potatoes ''By Allison O'Toole and Meaghan Carter'' In this episode of HAUNT HUNT, our intrepid ghost hunters investigate Euclid Hall to spook out the restless spirits of the Massey family! Ghost of Bellwoods Past ''By Shawn Daley'' A determined young time-traveller and her wisecracking white squirrel are forced to make a crucial decision between fate and friendship. Toward a Frontier ''By Brice Hall'' The sprawling decayed city formerly known as Toronto, forever changed by the great North American collapse, limps uncertainly toward a strange frontier. Hogtown ''By Phil McClorey and Greg Menzie'' Pigs! Vampires! Vampire pigs on the verge of overrunning early 20th century Hogtown unless they’re stopped by a couple of bloodsucking Irish immigrants! 'Nuff said. Lofty Aspirations ''By BC Holmes and Alex Greychuck'' When living with strange condo neighbours, ignorance can be bliss, and a little knowledge can be deadly! Kunik and the Slave-Wizard of the Tower ''By Steven Andrews and Ally Rom Colthoff'' The foul wizard Torontok, as bloated as he is cruel, rules his mad city with the might of the Slave-Gem. From the icy wastes of the frozen north strides ice-hewn Kunik Drakeblood and his sometime companion Silas the Cunning, come to challenge his power! Bells ''By Angeline Mauri'' A quiet couple find their relationship tested on iconic Queen St West. What’s in a word? What’s in a silence? Curly Plays the Rex ''By DA Bishop'' Curly Roberts is a Toronto blues guitarist who never made the big time. He'll play anywhere even if you can't see him. Buried, Not Forgotten ''By Corey Reid and Cleopatria Peterson'' A construction worker finds that not even murder can stop his brother's infuriating work ethic. He spends decades keeping the corpse sealed up in the foundation of a bridge, but when the city fathers decide to bury the whole bridge in place, he can no longer apply the necessary repairs. And now he sits, letting the years go by, listening over the din of traffic for those cold dead fingers to come scraping up through the soil beneath him... A Work in Progress ''By Gwen Howarth and Sam Noir'' An autobiographical account of Gwen Howarth’s personal evolution and struggles as a Trans Woman, contrasted with the founding, growing pains, and triumphs of the Trans March at Toronto Pride over the past half-decade. The Way Home ''By Jeff Estrella and Thomas Turner'' A young boy finds himself lost among the old spirits of Toronto! He’ll need their help to find his way home. Rumble ''By Joy Santiago'' It's the evening rush hour on the TTC. A low rumble is heard. Architecture ''By Ricky Lima and Kelvin Sue'' A tall tale of a couple of buildings hanging out and enjoying Toronto. TTC YA ''By Keith WTS Morris and Meagan Moynagh'' Two young geniuses obsessed with time travel accidentally end up taking the 509 College Streetcar on a journey of transdimensional exploration! #ModernViking ''By Mandy James'' Exiled from the eternal frat party of Valhalla, a Viking finds himself trapped in Toronto until he can earn his way home with glorious deeds! Etienne and the Far West ''By M. Blankier and Leo Lee'' Living among the Hurons in the 17th century, explorer Étienne Lézard believes he's found the key to a wealth of hidden treasure. He'll stop at nothing to find it... no matter the cost A Night to Remember ''By Rob Shapiro and Chris Yao'' Three awkward teenage girls find there’s worse things than hunting for the perfect prom dress when their shopping adventure is interrupted by zombies, turning opulent Yorkville into a macabre battleground! One Night on the TTC ''By Ryan Clement and Jeanna LeClair'' Two old friends stuck overnight on the TTC find they have more to worry about than confronting their shared history... like a few giant robots and animalistic Yorkvillains! Shrieking Freaks ''By Saffron Aurora'' Get ready to shriek when high-voltage rock n' roll and the supernatural collide in this slice-of-Toronto-life comic. Taste of St. Clarens ''By Sari Lynne and Shane Kirshenblatt'' If a random stranger invited you into their front yard for a free BBQ, would you say yes? We did! Something Just as Great ''By Shawn Morrissey and Katie Mackay'' Two young boys venture out across strange landscapes and forgotten places in search of... a sign? What, like, a stop sign or something? Join them as they discover their connection to one of the TO’s most enduring landmarks. Toonie ''By Tuhin Giri'' Every single day this one guy asks me for a toonie. Every. Single. Day. What's his problem? Toronto Search ''By Rebecca Slack'' The Eaton Center hides many secrets, but careful scrutiny will uncover them all! Then and Now ''By Stephany Lein'' Then and Now is about how a person's point of view changes from idealistic and excited to move to the big city into jaded and cynical after being hardened for years by the hustle and bustle. Chinatown's Lost Movie Palaces ''By Sam Noir and Matthew Tavares'' The city changes, and Chinatown is no exception. Printing Information # First Print: ??? Copies Printed, Released May 2016 Category:Graphic Novel Category:TO Comix Category:Anthology